Deception
by ShiroVindiya
Summary: Five high school teens in for the ride of their lives.


**A/N:** Awrighty this fic is a joint fic between myself and my dear friend Shiro…I hope you enjoy since it was originally a spur of the moment thing for me and he helped me clean it up and then we realized we make a pretty good team when it comes to writing PSO fanfiction.

**Disclaimer:** PSO is property of Sega and yadda, yadda. The following character info is also my disclaimer to all but one character of which is mine, but I'm not telling which one.

Sean Bombard  
18 years old  
Dark Princess FOMarl Pinkal

David Moulis  
17 years old  
Lillianna II FONewearl Redria

Jerel Alexander  
16 years old  
Kyo FOMar Oran

Briana Hoffman  
15 years old  
Kitera HUNewearl Yellowboze

Sara "Dai" Bouker  
14 years old  
Kaoru HUmar Purplenum

**Summary:** Five high school students thrown into a new world. And learn the lesson of deceit.

* * *

**Deception

* * *

**

_Prologue

* * *

_

It was a normal Saturday afternoon for the young Otaku. They (Briana, Dai, Dave, Jerel, and Sean) are all over Briana's house. Jerel and Dai had just finished playing DDR.

"One beat…I missed one beat!"

"Yes, yes, yes! Perfect! I got a perfect on Heavy mode!" Dai jumps for joy.

"Wow Jerel, your getting slow…Dai just might have your number." Briana rubs Dai's victory in Jerel's face.

"…Dai…" Jerel smiles.

Briana turns around to see Dai with an evil smile just before slamming an incredibly large pillow on Briana, dropping her to the ground. Everyone laughs.

"Hey Dave…guess what I got." Briana smiles, "Phantasy Star Universe! And if you have a system link you can have eight players with one disc."

Dave, Sean, and Jerel's eyes light up, "Put it in!"

Briana jumps, "Ok…geez pushy much?"

Briana hooks up two of the PS2's to two different TV's but uses her system link to connect them then turns them on.

"So one person doesn't feel alone, I suggest that Dave and Dai play on the second system together." Jerel says looking to Dave and Dai.

"Sure." Dave and Dai agree.

Sean, Jerel, and Bri play on the bigger TV as Dave and Dai play on the smaller TV off to the side.

A message comes across the screen asking if they all wanted to create save files for the game due to the lack of character transfer ability, "Nice…I'll be at the same level as everyone else!" Dai is pleased to see the message. Everyone creates more detailed versions of their old characters. (Jerel/Kyo, Sean/D.Princess, Dave/Lilliana II, Bri/Kitera, Dai/Kaoru)

"Now…Shall we?" Sean presses "A" and the load screen comes up then suddenly the screen goes black and a loud buzz goes off. "The hell?" Everyone covers their ears. Suddenly a message appears on the screen and the buzz subsides.

Welcome Hunters. You have been chosen out of millions of other potentials to board Pioneer II and be the first from Coral to see what the first Pioneer Project has accomplished on the planet Ragol –

Principal Tyrell -

"Wow ne---" Sean begins sliding towards the screen, "What's going on?"

Jerel and Bri turn to Dave who is holding onto Dai's legs, the rest of her is in the TV. Bri begins being pulled in, as does Dave, Jerel grabs one of Dave's legs and one of Bri's arms, "No!" Jerel gets pulled away from Dave so he can only let go as everyone gets sucked into the two TV's.

* * *

A HUNewearl warps in. She's average height with deep red hair about down to the small of her back which matches her outfit.

"…Pioneer II."

A HUMar and FONewearl warp in next to her. The HUMar, tallest of the three in a black suit with grey, light purple hair tied into a ponytail, and he looks a bit scrawny. The FONewearl is a bit shorted that the HUNewearl, she wears a black and red outfit and she had red hair.

"I…I have boobs!" the FONewearl grabs her breasts in shock.

"Lilliana II and Kaoru?" The HUNewearl steps toward the other two.

"What?" the FONewearl checks herself out, "My god I am Lilliana II."

"Yep…Kitera." The HUNewearl points to herself. "Kaoru." Kitera points to the HUMar, "and you're Lilliana II," Kitera smile, "now Dave."

Lilliana II interrupts Kitera, "Don't call me that!"

"But you are Dave…You're Dave Moulis a-and you're Sara Bouker."

"I know who I am but I don't feel like I am. My mind, my heart, it all feels different. You two feel it too don't you?" Kitera and Kaoru nod as thought they don't accept the fact, "Now…" Lilliana II smiles, "Let's find the other two." Lilliana II almost skips off and Kitera rolls her eyes in discontent.

"In that form she's kinda cute." Kaoru smiles a bit.

* * *

Kitera, Kaoru, and Lilliana II walk around Pioneer II until they come upon a warp that is marked P.T. "PT?" Kitera looks closely as if to see some hidden script.

"Principal Tyrell!" Lilliana II jumps into the warp.

"I'll never get used to that…" Kitera enters the warp.

"She's really cute." Kaoru follows.

The three take a step forward and lightning strikes right in front of Kitera.

"Yikes!" Kitera squeaks as she jumps back.

"It's alright Kyo…" An elderly voice calls out, "They are here for the same reason that you two are."

"Kyo?..." Kitera steps forward again, "Kyo, Dark Princess!"

The three run forward to see a middle aged man, a FOMar, and a FOMarl staring at them. The FOMar is tall with light lilac hair spiked back and beaming golden eyes. He wears a brown and dark blue force gown with a matching head band. "You all finally made it. I am Kyo." Kyo bows, "Pardon my rudeness…I had my reasons for responding that way."

"Hello everyone…" the FOMarl is short, in a red and black gown with a bit darker hair than Kyo's up in two buns.

"D.P.? Dark Princess is that you?" Lilliana II squints a bit …it is you!" Lilliana II, Kaoru, and Kitera run to Kyo, Dark Princess and the middle aged man.

"Tyrell was just explaining our mission." Kyo explains to the others.

"Alright…" Principal Tyrell begins, "I'm telling you all now, I do not know how you got here or how you'll get back to your world but I know that the five of you were chosen to search Ragol for any survivors and you will all be rewarded, one million meseta each if you find my daughter Rico."

"M-million." Lilliana II smiles.

"For now you all have 25,000 meseta at the check room, just show them your MAG, your MAG is basically you. It has your personal information, your money on person and your money in the check room, it tells you what items you have in the check room. The MAG also has your level."

"Level?"

"Yes, your level determines the jobs that the Hunters' Guild can assign you, and determines which areas on Ragol that you can travel to. You level increases as the MAG watches you battle."

"Wow. So that's how the level system works." Lilliana II's eyes widen a bit.

"Also the MAG helps your performance in battle as of now all of your MAGs add to your physical defense, but as you feed your MAG healing items, such as Monomates, your MAG will add other stats to you." Tyrell salutes the team, "My apologies for moving so quickly but time are of the essence. Once you leave this area, on your right is the check room and the shops plus any telepipe you set will take you to that area. To the left is the Hunters' Guild, Hospital, and warp. The warp will take you anywhere on Ragol and on Pioneer II but remember, you are all level 1 so you can only go here and to your rooms on Pioneer II and only to the Southern Forest on Ragol…You are dismissed."

The group leaves Tyrell's office and decides to get some rest before starting their mission.

* * *

**End Prologue

* * *

****A/N:** Well that was the beginning…Plz review. I'll update soon. Since the next chapter is written and I just to type it up…Expect maybe a week between now and then though I have a lot to do with a new week of school starting…But I should be okay…Uh…yeah please review…If you any questions let us know we'd be happy to answer them as long as it doesn't giveaway the plot.


End file.
